My Last Breath
by setoobsessive
Summary: BEING REVISED Chapter 2 modified 3 30 05!Seto has been through too much. He wants to end right now. But can Yami and Jounouchi help him through? Rated for ATTEMPTED suicide, suicide, depressionized themes.
1. I

SO: I'm BACK! Hope everyone missed me, but I guess I've been gone too long for that...sorry about that, folks! I have now modified and revised Chapter 1! But, because of this, some things have changed:

1. Yami is now called Mou hitori no Yuugi. However, hewill becalled Mou hitori no Boku by Yuugi only!

2. Otouto-san means little brother, and Niisama means older brother(but with respect)

3. suffixes are going to be used. -san-kun-chan, and possibly others. My hand hurts, so please looked them up yourself.

4. "Yugi" is now with two u's. Yuugi Motou. Motou Yuugi. Why? Because I learned that that is the correct way to have his name. Just like with Suichi from Yuu Yuu Hakusho, it's actually Suuichi.

5. Mou hitori no Yuugi's mental talk may not come up because of the quick edit program fanfictionnet has on it's server, so I will try and make whatever he says appear in italics.

6. Anyway questions? Feel free to e-mail me! zenedokohira yahoo .com remove spaces

Chapter 1:

"MOKUBA!" Seto shouted, his feet pounding on the cold metal floor. "Don't leave me!" But Mokuba Kaiba looked at Seto's outstretched hand and shrugged it off, turning to walk into the unknown darkness.

Seto fell to his knees. "MOKUBA!" he shouted again. He slammed his fist at the ground, unexpected tears flowing down his cheeks. But Mokuba wouldn't come back.

Seto then thrusted both fist to the ground, which caused it to break and now Seto fell. As he floated down, time seemed to slow, and Seto, in a last futile attempt, reached out to the air above him, and screamed. "MOKU" - "_Good Morning! I'm Tom, and here's Kimberly with the weather!_"

Seto opened his eyes slowly and then closed them again, but the voices on the radio alarm were static and were giving him a headache. He slammed his palm on the OFF button then pulled back his covers.

His clock read digitally, '6:00AM'.

Seto groaned. Then Mokuba rushed in. "Niisama! You were suppose to wake me up last night when you got home!" Mokuba whined. Seto massaged his temple. "Otouto-san…I got home super late. The only thing on my mind was to get to bed."

"But…Niisama, you're always working late. And you're not getting that much sleep anymore. You face is paler and you always have bags under your eyes." Mokuba protested.

Seto got up and made his way towards the bathroom.

He realized he forgot to take a shower when he got in so many hours ago. So he stripped his clothes and got into the shower. Afterwards, he got dressed and brushed his teeth and brushed his hair. He sighed and looked into the medicine cabinet.

Mokuba's words were true. He was paler and did in fact have bags under his eyes. But he couldn't deal with this. He opened the cabinet and took out two bottles. Anti-Depressants and Aspirin. He took two of the Aspirin, chewing it because it helped his dry throat. But he gulped down some sink water when he took his anti-depressants.

He walked downstairs to see Mokuba all dressed and watching early morning cartoons. Seto went into the kitchen and sat at the table, where a short round maid came around and handed him some coffee. "Thank you Mendou-san." He said.

He was so surprised when the maid bowed. It meant he had gotten her name right. Then again, he always got her name right because she was the most annoying. Seto only kept her because she was the only one Mokuba liked to watch him after school. And plus Mendou lived with them in the maids quarters, so she would still be there even when Seto got home late. Then again, early for Seto was around one in the morning. The only time Mokuba ever got to see Kaiba was when he was getting ready for school.

Mokuba came hopping into the kitchen. "Niisama, can I go to Yuugi-kun's after school?"

"Mokuba. You know I loathe Motou Yuugi, and his little nothing of friends." Seto said sternly, sipping his coffee.

Mokuba began to whine and whine until Seto raised his hand. Mokuba knew to be quiet then because he had seen Seto do that to an employee and the employee continue to talk so Seto went all out on him. The employee was forty. Seto was fifteen. Let's just say the guy lost his pride and dignity along with his job that day.

"Fine." Seto got up and began back up to his room. "Can I spend the night?" Mokuba asked, indicating it was Friday. "Don't push it." Seto disappeared around the corner.

In his room, Seto got his suitcase. He opened it and took out the contents. The duel disks. He hadn't gone back to school ever since that day after Pegasus…he couldn't think about that now. That was the least of his worries. But the thing was, Seto's mind still wasn't straight. He had dreams of death or of people leaving him. That was how he felt in the Shadow Realm. He saw everyone leaving him. Even Mokuba.

Seto shut his eyes tightly and inserted the two bottles he had laid on his bed into the suitcase. He then put in a book and his homework, which he had worked on at work. Actually, this homework was make-up. It filled to the top in two stacks.

He had been so stressed lately. And Yuugi and his friends didn't help. He actually didn't mind any of them. As long as they left him alone. Then Seto shook his head. That wasn't true. Seto wanted so dearly for them to come over and ask him to be their friend, but they never did. He wished that he wouldn't always be so cold, but he was always stressed and had too much pressure put on his shoulders. Just thinking about it made him recieve a headache.

'Let's get this over with.' He thought. He also took a blade from his draw. He closed his eyes and cut his wrist. Just a skinny line that didn't cut very deep, but Seto felt relieved when the blood came. It was comforting, and he always longed for the pain.

"NIISAMA!" a voice shouted. "Time to go!"

Seto looked at the clock. It read seven thirty.

………………………………..

Seto arrived at school just as the gates were opening. He walked into his classroom, where the teacher was grading papers. He handed her his make-up homework and then took a seat in the back. And that was when Jounouchi came in, followed by Honda and Anzu…and Yuugi.

Seto ignored them as Yuugi took his assigned seat, asimple desk,right next to Seto. Anzu sat on a desk in front of him and twisted her so she could be in front of Yuugi directly. Jounouchi and Honda dropped off their stuff and then made way to Yuugi's desk also. Seto overheard them talking about weird things, like a TV show or something that was going to be happening later that month. Seto was damn glad it was Friday, but he still had work and the weekend.

Seto decided to hurry up and ask Yuugi about Mokuba because he was tired and knew he'd forget. He closed his eyes and tried to cover up his face without looking stupid. "Yuugi-kun?" he asked.

Yuugi looked happy Seto was talking to him. But then Mou Hitori no Yuugi walked into the classroom. Mou hitori no Yuugi shotSeto a glare, butSeto was too tired to glare back.

"Mokuba would like to come over today. I'm not going to be home until late tomorrow, so I was wondering if he could stay the night as well…"

Setoshut his eyes tightly. He was getting a headache from keeping his eyes open!

"Sure!" Yuugi said. "I think me and Mou Hitori no Boku will be happy to have Mokuba-kun stay the night! I'm glad your back Kaiba-kun!"

Seto put his hand to his face and whispered a "Thank you." It came out raspy.

"Kaiba-kun…are you feeling all right?" Mou hitori no Yuugi came over to Yuugi's desk as well.

"I'm fine." He went back to his old self, with his serious tone.

_He isn't all right Yuugi_

/What do you mean? He's cold hearted like he was before/

_That's what he wants you to think. Let's talk to him at lunch, since the bell is soon to ring_

And the bell rang just as that. Everyone took his or her respected seats, awaiting the teacher.

At lunch, Mou hitor no Yuugi quickly got his lunch. He was use to this era now, so everything was easier for him. But when Mou hitori no Yuugi headed towards his table, he saw Seto sitting at a tree with his back to Mou hitori no Yuugi. But Mou hitori no Yuugi had perfect view to see Seto take out his knife and slit his wrist. It was just a soft line, but lots of blood proceeded to come out thickly.

Then Seto put the knife back and put his sleeve back up and pressed down, making the clothing absorb the blood but so it wouldn't be noticeable. Then Seto's face came into side view, and he was massaging his temples.

Mou hitori no Yuugi rushed over to Yuugi's table. "Everyone! We have to talk to Kaiba-kun now!" he shouted.

Yuugi was surprised by Mou hitori no Yuugi's outburst, but he listened because of the rush in his voice.

So they confronted Seto, who was right now had his hands around his knees and his head leaning on his knees. His eyes were close, but he could hear the group approach him.

"Seto Kaiba." Mou hitori no Yuugi demanded. Seto looked up, and they all saw he was pale and tired.

"Are you alright?" Anzu asked, kneeling in front of him. Seto grunted. "Of course you fools."

"Kaiba-kun…I saw…" but Mou Hitori no Yuugi was cut off. "I said I'm fine!" Seto shouted. He stood up quickly, but then as he tried to walk away, he wobbled and almost fell, if it wasn't for Jounouchi who caught him. "Hey man. You really need to rest!"

Seto pushed himself off Jounouchi. "Leave me alone. I'm fine." He began to head off.

As soon as lunch and their class after lunch was over, but before their last class, the gang huddled together. They all had the same classes and Seto was in every single one Mou Hitori no Yuugi and Yuugi was.

"You guys…I'm worried about Kaiba-kun. He wasn't in History." Yuugi said, holding Mou hitori no Yuugi tightly.

"How about we check around and try to find him aibou?" Mou hitori no Yuugi asked, stroking his smaller half's hair.

Yuugi nodded, as did everyone else. "I'll check the cafeteria." Anzu said. "Me and Honda'll check the computer labs." Jounouchi said. "Me and Yuugi will check the library." Mou hitori no Yuugi confirmed. They split up. "Remember! We only have five minutes until we're late!" Mou hitori no Yuugi yelled over his shoulder.

Anzu headed towards the cafeteria. "KAIBA-KUN?" she shouted.

"Kaiba-kun!" Jounouchi shouted. "Are you here Kaiba-kun!" Honda shouted after him.

"Seto Kaiba!" Mou hitori no Yuugi shouted. "Kaiba-kun!" Yuugi shouted.

"Aibou!" Mou hitori no Yuugi shouted. Yuugi turned his head and saw what Mou hitori no Yuugi was looking at. "It's Kaiba-kun!" he shouted.

Seto was slumped over a desk with work under him. He was sleeping. Mou hitori no Yuugi ran over to Seto and shook him. "Kaiba-kun!" he shouted.

Seto's POV

I opened an eye and saw Mou Hitori no Yuugi's face in front of me. But I didn't mind. I fell back asleep. Or I tried to. Mou Hitori no Yuugi shook me again.

"What…?" I tried to demand, but it came out weak and innocent.

I tried to sit up but I couldn't. I was so tired. And I had a huge headache.

"Kaiba-kun, I'm taking you to the nurse." Mou Hitori no Yuugi told me. It didn't seem that he would take no for an answer.

I sighed. I didn't care what he said. I was way too tired. And the stress.

Oblivious to Yuugi and Mou Hitori no Yuugi, I stuck an aspirin in my mouth and chewed it. Then I buried myself in my arms and kept my eyes close and rested, waiting to be overcome with sleep. And it soon happened.

* * *

When I came to, I was in a bed. My bed, actually, which quite shocked me. I looked to my right and heard the voices of Jounouchi, Mou Hitori no Yuugi, Yuugi, Otouto-san, and Ryou. 

I sighed. They were talking about my health, and me. I looked and found someone had dressed me into my PJs. I folded the arm back and examined the markings on my arm. The slits that were just beginning to heal. I sighed again, then lay back on my pillow.

The way I felt and look were to beginning to come into one thing, unlike what they had always been: the opposite. I used to be where my mind went crazy and I didn't even flinch. Now, I'm stumbling and crying in my sleep at night.

Suddenly, the door pushed open and in rushed Mokuba, happy to see me awake. Jounouchi and Mou hitori no Yuugi walked in after him, both smiling and relieved.

Normal POV

"I'm so glad you're all right Niisama!" Mokuba shouted, giving his brother a tight and quick hug. Seto was surprised and yet not surprised by the boy's actions.

"Kaiba-kun, are you ok? You passed out in the library. You were taken home immediately and Mokuba-chan has barely left your side." Mou hitori no Yuugi said.

Jounouchi nodded in agreement, "Neither has Mou hitori no Yuugi. They both were lookin' out for you Kaiba."

Seto ignored the blonde. 'Why is everyone caring about me. They are just making me…not want to do what I'm getting pushed into doing. I'm sorry everyone, for this may be our last hours together.'


	2. II

Chapter 2:

Mou Hitori no Yuugi walked down the street, Yuugi right behind him. Mou Hitori no Yuugi turned towards him and stuck his pants in his pockets, waiting for his lighter half to catch up.

"I'm really worried about Kaiba-kun, Mou Hitori no Boku. I mean, he was so tired, he couldn't even get up. He didn't even try to get up. Could he have possibly been _that_ tired?"

"I do not know aibou. So many people get depressed and try to search for answers. Some even cut their wrists. Some people say it is totally natural for people to want to be suicidal, but Kaiba-kun of all people?" Mou Hitori no Yuugi put his head down.

"Mou Hitori no Boku…what are you talking about? Depression? Suicide? Yami, did Seto do something today?" Yuugi put a hand around Mou Hitori no Yuugi's waist and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Well…I saw him today at lunch. He was behind that tree we confronted him, and he was…cutting his wrists. Not that deep, but deep enough for some blood to come. That is why I ran to the table and demanded that we talk to him right then and there." Mou Hitori no Yuugi then put his arms around Yuugi's neck.

"We will just have to see what happens."

……………………………

Saturday. Mokuba had decided not to spend the night at Yuugi's house due to what had happened the day before.

Seto sighed. He didn't want Mokuba to stay home. It would just make him feel more worst about what he was going to do. Actually, he was going to do it tonight. At Central Park. At exactly nine PM. In the center of the park.

He brought his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly. He was still in his room and in bed. Mokuba refused to let him out of his room and said he was not aloud to see anything mechanical. 'They have to come. I want them to come. But I don't. I'm so confused.' He thought.

He got up and walked around his room. He walked into the bathroom and took out his favorite knife from beneath the sink. He examined it thoroughly, and then shoved it in a sheath and into his pocket. 'Knife at nine.' He thought bitterly.

He then walked over to his desk. He took out a pen and paper and began to right,

Dear whomever it may concern,

Today…September 30, I am going to be at the park. At 9pm. If you really care, please come.

Seto Kaiba

He folded the letter. He made about five of the letters and sealed each of them with him blood.

He breathed deeply, and then wrote on the letter, 'do not open till eight thirty'.

He called a servant to his room and gave him the letters and a list of names and addresses. Then servant bowed then took off. It was about six now.

Seto changed into all black, and of course a black trenchcoat. He tucked the knife into a pocket and then took a gun from underneath his bed. He bought this himself without Mokuba's knowledge. His employees told him to get one, since being a CEO of your own company led to many injuries if not protected.

He put that in his pocket as well, and then headed out. Mokuba stopped in front of him, as he was about to walk through the door to outside.

"Where are you going Seto!" Mokuba asked.

"Out." He said. Mokuba shook his head. "Oh no Niisama. You are not going anywhere!"

Seto tensed. "I said MOVE!" he shouted, scaring his brother. Mokuba fell back and stared as his brother, who walked straight out the door without another glance.

Mokuba rushed into his room and to the phone. He called Yuugi.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

Mokuba sniffed. "HI!" he put on his best fake happiness. "Is Yuugi or Mou Hitori no Yuugi around?"

"Yes, hold on." The voice disappeared and a new one replaced it. "Hello? Yuugi speaking."

"Oh Yuugi! Thank god your home! Seto…he!"

"Is something wrong with Kaiba-kun, Mokuba?" Yuugi asked. Mokuba didn't answer. "Mokuba! Is there something wrong with Seto!"

Mokuba cried into the phone. "He…he pushed me! He didn't care! He didn't even give me a glance of pity! He just pushed me out of the way and then proceeded to walk outside!"

Suddenly, a doorbell could be heard from the phone. "That might be him Mokuba! Mou Hitori no Yuugi is getting the door!"

Mokuba waited, and found it wasn't his brother. Yuugi came back on the phone. "We got a letter from one of your servants Mokuba. But it says not to open till eight thirty."

"It's seven thirty! Close enough!" Mokuba shouted. He looked around his room and spotted a letter on his bed. He edged towards it, and then ripped it open. "Yuugi! Did you read yours? I got one just like it!"

"He'll be at the park at nine. He says come if you care!" Yuugi read the letter, summarizing it for Mokuba.

"We have to go!" Mokuba shouted.

"We'll be right over!"

……………………………

A half hour later, Mou Hitori no Yuugi, Yuugi, Jou, Honda, and Ryou were standing in the doorway. A maid opened the door, so when everyone came in, they saw Mokuba crying on the couch, being comforted by an overweight lady.

When the lady saw them, she quickly headed out. "Come on Mokuba. When we get to the park, everything will be all right." Honda said, taking hold of the boy's hand and jerking him towards the door lightly.

Mokuba nodded. "Let's go!"

When they reached the park a half hour later, Seto was nowhere to be seen.

They waited until about eight thirty, when they all agreed to split up.

Honda, Ryou, and Yuugi where a team and Mou Hitori no Yuugi, Jou, and Mokuba were a team. They searched and searched, but none found him. And then, the clock struck eight fifty nine…

* * *

Yeah, I know it was short. But hey, just because I'm revising everything doesn't mean I'm gonna pull the chapters together like I did with the first and used to be second chapter. Oh well. I'm sorry I took so long. I've been busy, and I have to keep reformatting my hard rive. It's annoying as HELL!

Anyways, ja ne!


End file.
